Porque bebo para olvidarte
by Gato bicolor
Summary: U.A. Inuyasha y Kikyo han anunciado su compromiso, rompiendo así en pequeños pedazos el corazón de Kagome, ¿será buena idea mezclar un corazón roto con el alcohol? / Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Junio "¿Qué tan ebrios estamos?" del foro "Hazme el amor".
1. Chapter 1

"**Porque bebo para olvidarte"**

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo I:**

Caminaba cabizbaja por las atestadas calles de Tokio. Sus descalzos pies la llevaron, involuntariamente, al bar de aquel hombre que conoció hace unos días.

Bankotsu, así se llamaba. Decía ser la antigua pareja de Kikyo, la novia de su mejor amigo, Inuyasha. Aunque claro, para ella su amistad pasó a ser algo más años atrás. Un sentimiento se fue alojando en su corazón de manera lenta e imperceptible, y cuando se dio cuenta, era demasiado tarde. Se torturó durante años con la idea de que, finalmente, él se daría cuenta de que ella lo quería en serio, y no como las otras que sólo buscaban dos cosas: sexo y dinero. Pero, por supuesto, eso nunca sucedió.

Y no es que ella llegara a derrumbarse de manera tan repentina; era fuerte, había sobrevivido con ese sentimiento no correspondido durante mucho tiempo. Pero la razón de su desespero y tristeza había podido con su fortaleza.

Se iban a casar. Inuyasha y Kikyo. Y lo peor de todo es que Kagome sabía que su amigo era feliz con la relación que tenían. Además, Kikyo no era tan mala. Sólo que no era la mejor opción.

Conoció a Bankotsu en una fiesta de año nuevo, y "congeniaron" al instante. En verdad, no tenían nada en común, pero ambos parecían querer olvidarse de los demás. Y decidieron darse una oportunidad.

Pero cuando Kagome se enteró de su antigua relación con Kikyo, se dio cuenta de que no podían tener nada. No podía obligarlo si él quería dejar ir los sentimientos que guardaba por _ella_. ¿Por qué todos la amaban? ¿Qué tenía de especial?

Levantó la mirada y observó detenidamente el estropeado cartel de neón del local, preguntándose si sería buena idea buscar a Bankotsu después de todo. Una corriente de congelado aire pasó a su lado, pero no se inmutó.

Se mordió el labio inferior, confundida. Pero, justo cuando se decidió a dar el primer paso hacia adelante y entrar al bar, su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Detuvo sus acciones y tomó el pequeño aparato, llevándolo a su oreja.

― ¿Diga?

― ¡Kagome! Gracias al cielo. Te hemos estado buscando toda la noche.-la muchacha observó su reloj de muñeca. Eran las dos de la mañana. ―Después de que Inuyasha comunicase lo de su compromiso con Kikyo, desapareciste.

Kagome quiso llorar, pero se contuvo.

Izayoi se golpeó mentalmente por su pequeño desliz. ¡Claro que no obtendría respuesta de la amiga de su hijo si le recordaba lo del compromiso!

―Sango está preocupada, ¿dónde estás?

― Señora Izayoi…-se detuvo un momento, buscando las palabras para expresarse. ―Usted sabe lo mucho que quiero a su hijo…quizás de la manera incorrecta.-hizo un esfuerzo y tragó el nudo que se empezaba a formar en su garganta. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a sollozar. ―Pero quiero superarlo. Tengo que hacerlo.

Se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

―Deberé alejarme por un tiempo. Necesito pensar.-y sin esperar respuesta, cortó la llamada y apagó su teléfono celular.

Entonces, libre por fin de distracciones, entró al bar.

Una preocupada Izayoi caminaba de un lado a otro, con las manos en las caderas, mientras esperaba que su hijo y su esposo volvieran con noticias de la muchacha desaparecida.

Sango, sentada en el sillón, se mordía los labios, y luego las uñas, y luego los labios nuevamente. Al lado de ella estaba Kikyo, mirando su reflejo en una cuchara de manera distraída.

― ¡Se me corrió el rímel!-exclamó, horrorizada. Izayoi y Sango miraron incrédulas como empezaba a rebuscar en su bolso su maquillaje, para después arreglar el daño a su imagen.

―Kikyo, no eres superficial. No sé porque te preocupas en fingir tanto.-gruñó Sango, cruzada de brazos. Izayoi negó con la cabeza, en desacuerdo y miró por la ventana. ― ¿Qué le dijo Kagome, señora Izayoi?

―Quiere alejarse.

―Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.-dijo Kikyo. Las otras mujeres volvieron a mirarla y ella se encogió de hombros ― ¡Por Dios, está enamorada de MI novio!

― ¡Nunca intentó nada para quitártelo!-exclamó Sango, defendiendo a su mejor amiga. ―Y nunca debiste hacer lo que hiciste.

Izayoi dejó de examinar el exterior y se dio vuelta. ― ¿Qué hiciste?

―Sólo le dije que se mantuviera alejada.-dijo en respuesta, mientras se observaba las uñas.

La mujer iba a responderle, pero entonces una fuerte luz se filtró por la ventana y el sonido del motor del auto de su esposo inundó la casa. Olvidó la discusión y se encaminó a recibir a los recién llegados, corriendo a la puerta principal.

Un hombre alto se bajó del automóvil rápidamente y rodeó a Izayoi con sus brazos. Temblaba y sus ojos dorados reflejaban un poco de preocupación.

―La hemos buscado en todos los lugares que se nos ocurrieron, pero no la encontramos.-dijo, apenado.-Lo lamento, Iza.

Inuyasha, quién también venía en el auto, cerró la puerta del copiloto con fuerza y gruñó.

―Acabo de hablar con ella por teléfono, Inu No.

El recién llegado corrió al encuentro con su madre y, desesperado por obtener información, la zarandeó por los hombros, alejándola de su padre.

― ¿Qué te dijo?

Izayoi sonrió débilmente, pero no dijo nada.

― Vamos adentro.

La estridente música moderna le taladraba los oídos, pero no le dio importancia. Se encaminó a la barra. El barman le dirigió una mirada, esperando algún pedido por su parte.

― ¿Sabes si puedo hablar con Bankotsu?

El hombre levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Señaló a un punto en la pista de baile, y entonces finalmente habló.

― Se fue a bailar hace un rato.-Kagome pareció desilusionarse. El barman se aclaró la garganta. ―Estaba solo.-declaró.

Kagome sonrió y le agradeció por la información. Se dio la vuelta, pero antes de que se fuera, el hombre le ofreció un trago. Ella declinó a la oferta de la mejor manera posible y caminó a la pista de baile.

Lo divisó con la mirada. Él se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, y a pesar de estar mirando en su dirección no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la muchacha. Bebía un trago distraídamente, pero no estaba bailando.

Kagome llegó a su lado y le tocó el brazo. Bankotsu saltó casi imperceptiblemente y la miró. Ella sonrió.

―Yo…pensé que debía darte una explicación.-él levantó una ceja. ―Ya sabes, por no haberte llamado nunca…y haber evitado tus llamadas.

Bankotsu la miró fijamente y suspiró.

―Ya lo sé.-ella se tensó. ―Lo supe unos días antes de llamarte por última vez. Quería decirte que no te molestaría más, pero no contestaste…-sonrió. ―Eso no importa ya. Gracias por haber venido, de todas formas.

―Aún así, me gustaría ser tu amiga.-se aclaró la garganta. ―Empezar de cero.

―Creí que no querías acercarme a Kikyo.

―Me alejaré de ellos por un tiempo.

―No me sentiría muy cómodo sabiendo que tomaste esa decisión por culpa mía.-dijo Bankotsu, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando su trago.

―Es algo que decidí hace unos días.-miró el techo. ―Kikyo habló conmigo. Me quiere lejos. Y yo no estoy segura de querer volver, y verla casarse con Inuyasha.-ocultó su mirada bajo su flequillo. Bankotsu la observó y sonrió.

―Entonces, tienes razón. Hay que empezar de cero.-dio una vuelta graciosa, buscando donde dejar su copa y finalmente la encaró. Su cara tenía una expresión extraña, como si quisiese ir al baño. Extendió una mano. ―Mi nombre es Bankotsu. Encantado, señorita.-hizo una reverencia.

― ¿Tienes que hacer pipí?-rió Kagome, recibiendo su saludo de buena gana.

―Cállate.-gruñó. ―Bueno, ya que somos amigos, y prácticamente ambos estamos de fiesta hoy, debo comentarte que soy casi alcohólico, y cada vez que salgo a estas cosas, tomo muchísimo.

―Ya somos dos.-exclamó ella. De pronto comenzaba a sentirse mejor. El ambiente empezaba a animarla, y el hablar con Bankotsu le estaba haciendo bien. ¡Parecía que sí tenían algo en común!

―Pero salgamos de aquí. No quiero emborracharme en mi propio local. Demasiado seguro para mí.-hizo una mueca de disgusto. Se acercó a Kagome y habló en su oído. ―Además, conozco un lugar en dónde los tragos son mejores.-se alejó de ella. ―No le digas a nadie. No quiero que dejen de venir aquí.

Kagome se burló de él y corrió a la salida, con más ánimo que antes.

― ¡Apresúrate!

Inuyasha caminaba de un lado a otro, como su madre minutos atrás, solo que él usaba ambas manos para agarrarse el cabello, y murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

― ¿Dónde creen que se haya metido?-dijo Inu No.

― ¡Pregúntenle a Kikyo!-gritó Sango.

Inuyasha detuvo su andar e Izayoi se cubrió la boca, espantada. Percibiendo el inicio de una discusión, se interpuso entre su hijo y la novia de éste.

―Ya, cálmense. Los dos.

―No, no.-dijo Inuyasha, esquivando a su madre. Se detuvo frente a Kikyo y la miró directamente a los ojos. ―Kikyo, ¿qué sucedió con Kagome?

Kikyo se encogió ante la mirada acusadora de su prometido. No lograba entenderlo, ¿qué le importaba esa mocosa? ¿No era ella, su prometida, más importante?

―Kikyo, te hice una pregunta.

―Yo…le dije que se alejara.-respondió.

Inuyasha levantó una mano, pero luego volvió a bajarla. Le gruñó a la mujer que tenía en frente, bajó la mirada y apretó los dientes, intentando no lanzarle un griterío de insultos. ¿Qué rayos había dicho? Kagome era su mejor amiga, había estado con él en todos los momentos de su vida, lo había apoyado a tomar todas las decisiones que quiso, y le corrigió cuando te equivocaba.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Era cierto, ella había estado ahí para él en todo momento.

Se alejó de Kikyo y subió las escaleras rápidamente. Se encerró en la biblioteca de su padre y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, tal como estaba haciendo momentos antes en el salón. Sólo que ésta vez era diferente.

Estaba quitándose la venda de los ojos.

Cada vez que pensaba en un momento determinado de su vida, pensaba en Kagome. No recordaba solo los sentimientos que tuvo, sino que también la veía a ella.

¡Incluso en recuerdos con la propia Kikyo! Como cuando supo que su abuelo tenía cáncer, y se iba a morir. En esa época, él y Kikyo llevaban medio año saliendo como pareja oficial, pero no lograba recordarla a ella.

No, recordaba a Kagome.

Recordaba haber ido a su departamento. Estaba encerrado en su alcoba, acurrucado en su cama, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no llorar, porque llorar era para débiles.

Entonces Kagome apareció. Sintió unos golpecitos en la ventana, y la vio a ella, sosteniéndose como podía del marco de la ventana, con la cara roja por el esfuerzo.

Ella hizo lo posible por ayudarlo en esa ocasión. Ese día, ella le enseñó que estaba bien llorar, le ayudó a reír y expresarse. La parte más difícil fue ver morir a su abuelo, pero fuera del hospital estaba ella, con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa triste.

Kagome no solo estaba ahí con él, sino que también sufría a su lado. Se preocupaba. Pero en esos últimos meses no había hecho más que alejarla de su lado, por Kikyo.

Se sintió como un idiota. Se arrepintió de todo, y se dio cuenta de que quería estar con ella. Porque, irónicamente, la única persona que podría ayudarlo con una pérdida como ésta, era ella.

Nunca estuvo seguro de sus sentimientos por Kikyo, pero él deseaba pensar que allí había algo. Cuando estaba con su prometida, todo se sentía tan…falso. Pero con Kagome era diferente.

Ella era todo para él. Y ahora, tal vez, la había perdido para siempre.

Una vida sin Kagome se le antojaba triste y deprimente, pero no podía hacer nada para remediar sus errores.

¿Qué era este sentimiento? ¿Querer estar con ella todo el tiempo, tanto que no le importara disgustar a su prometida?

Si bien era cierto que hubo un tiempo en que sintió algo muy fuerte por ella, él creía haberlo superado. Había querido superarlo, por eso conocer a Kikyo fue la oportunidad perfecta para llevarlo a cabo.

Aunque ahora no estaba muy seguro de haberlo logrado.

Kagome y Bankotsu caminaron en silencio durante un largo trayecto. El local se alzaba en frente de ellos de manera majestuosa. Era más limpio de lo que se esperaba. Debió de haber reflejado su pensamiento en su rostro, ya que Bankotsu rió de buena gana y dijo:

― ¿No es lo que esperabas?

Kagome rió con él, pero ya no estaba tan feliz como antes. Él sonrió débilmente, entendiendo el repentino cambio de actitud que sufrió. Le tomó la mano en señal de apoyo.

―No te preocupes, entiendo.

Ella sonrió y se adentraron en el bar.

No estaba tan repleto como el de Bankotsu. De hecho, su aspecto era deprimente.

― ¿Acaso quieres emborracharte de pena?

Él asintió divertido.

―Sí. Ambos estamos tristes, ¿no?

―Tienes razón.

Se acercaron a la barra, sentándose en dos taburetes desocupados. Estaban algo sucios, pero a ninguno le pareció importante. El barman, un hombre viejo pero musculoso se inclinó a hablarles.

― ¿Qué se les ofrece?

―Lo más fuerte que tenga.-dijo Kagome. Bankotsu rió. El barman sonrió.

―Señorita, no espere compasión.-tamborileó los dedos en la barra. ―No se preocupe. Entre su acompañante y yo nos encargaremos que ningún viejo verde abuse de usted.

―De hecho, yo tampoco espero quedar bien hoy, Myoga.

El anciano rió, divertido.

― ¿Qué se te ofrece, entonces?

Bankotsu sonrió de lado.

―Lo mismo que Kag.

Luego de una hora, ambos se reían de manera escandalosa y golpeaban la barra. Myoga los miró desde el otro lado, en una combinación extraña de burla y asco.

― ¡Ni se les ocurra vomitar aquí adentro!

Kagome se carcajeó. Myoga encendió la radio y subió el volumen.

― ¡Adoro _eza _canción!

Bankotsu sonrió.

― ¿Te gusta este tipo de música, _munieca_?-le guiñó el ojo, pero con lo borracho que estaba pareció como si tuviese un insecto dentro del ojo.

― ¿Acaso tienes un…-se detuvo un momento, conteniendo el vómito que le subió por la garganta. ―…_ojo en el insecto?_-terminó de decir. Luego rió, al darse cuenta de su equivocación.

―Cállate, boba.-exclamó Bankotsu.

Kagome comenzó a tararear la canción, mientras le indicaba a Myoga con la cabeza que deseaba otra bebida. El anciano negó con la cabeza.

― ¡Myoga, dame un poco de vodka!-extendió un billete en la barra, y el hombre refunfuñó, pero se encaminó a cumplir con el pedido.

―Malditos jóvenes borrachos.-murmuró.

― ¿Y cómo fue que se conocieron…?-preguntó Bankotsu. Kagome se dio cuenta de a qué se refería, ya que bajó la mirada.

―No sé.

―Hmp.-se llevó un dedo a la barbilla.-Me pregunto si lo hicieron en cuatro.

― ¡Cállate, no me lo quiero imaginar!-se llevó una mano a la cabeza y empezó a sacudirla, intentando borrar la imagen de su mente. El joven a su lado rió incómodo, un poco molesto al imaginarlos también.

Myoga dejó el vaso con vodka en la barra, frente a Kagome, pero cuando ella vio que se alejaba le gritó:

― ¡Deja la botella!

El anciano intercaló unas miradas entre Bankotsu y la botella, pensando que no era una buena idea, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y la dejó junto al vaso.

Kagome se bebió de un trago el contenido del vaso, y en lugar de servir más del líquido allí, comenzó a beber directamente de la botella.

― ¡Como todo un hombre!-gritó Bankotsu, arrebatándole la botella. ―Guárdame un poco.

Se entretuvieron otro rato más, entre bromas sin sentido y más botellas de alcohol, cuando a Kagome se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de salir del local.

― ¡Vamos, _bebón_!-exclamó, jalando a Bankotsu de la manga de su suéter. Él se encogió de hombros y lanzó una gran cantidad de billetes a la barra. Myoga se relamió los labios, tomándolos entre sus manos.

― ¡Vayan con cuidado!

― ¿A dónde vamos, Kagome?-preguntó Bankotsu.

―Primero, a una cabina telefónica. Llamaremos a Inuyasha y a esa… _yegua_.-hizo una pausa. ―Y luego iremos a un _prostíbululo._

Él se aclaró la garganta.

―Primero que nada, recuerda que esa "yegua" es mía. Segundo… ¿Qué?

Introdujo dos monedas en la ranura del teléfono público.

―Cuidado con _ectrelulularte_.-exclamó Kagome, inclinada junto a Bankotsu. Él tenía el aparato en una oreja, esperando a que alguien contestara.

―Ya, como si fuese posible.

― _¿Hola?_-se escuchó la adormilada voz de Kikyo al otro lado de la línea.

― ¡Yegua!-gritó Kagome.

― _¿Qué mierda…? ¿Kagome?_

La aludida rió de buena gana. Se pegó como una lapa a la oreja de Bankotsu, para escuchar la respuesta de la joven.

― ¡Las yeguas no hablan!

― ¡Mierda!-gritó Bankotsu.

― _¿Bankotsu?_

― ¡Me _ectrelululé_!-Kagome rió de buena gana. Bankotsu gruñó. ― ¡Tenemos una pregunta, yegua!-se dirigió al teléfono.

― ¡Te dije que era una yegua!

― ¡Cállate!

Kagome se movió de un lado a otro dentro de la cabina, pero pareció olvidar que era un lugar estrecho, ya que se golpeó la nariz con el vidrio.

―Maldición.

―Yo y _Kahome_ _tenemó _una duda.-Kikyo esperó. ― ¿Inuyasha y tú lo han hecho en cuatro?

― ¡Bankotsu, te dije que no quería saber!

Kikyo rió al otro lado de la línea al escuchar a su "rival", y, esperando que su respuesta la alejara definitivamente, dijo:

―Oh, no solo en cuatro. Hemos intentado en muchas posiciones.

Bankotsu hizo una mueca.

― ¡Se acabó, nos vamos al _protsílubulo_!

Kagome le quitó el teléfono de las manos. Su cuerpo temblaba.

― ¡Puta! ¡Zorra! ¡Inuyasha es mi _megor amijo_! ¡Se _darrá _cuenta de su _egorr _y no se casará contigo!

― ¿Yo soy la puta?-interrogó Kikyo, indignada.

―Oh, tienes razón.-se llevó un dedo a la barbilla. ―Es cierto, tu eres una yegua.-y cortó.

― ¿Por qué mierda insistes con la idea de la yegua?

― ¡Porque quiero un poni!-se subió a la espalda de Bankotsu. Kagome gritó _guiiii_ mientras se aferraba con fuerza a sus hombros. Él aceleró el paso y extendió un brazo, como si fuese un superhéroe.

― ¡Al súper _prostíbulululo_!

**Notas de autora:**

¡Hola!

Bueno, primero que nada, debo decir que quería subir esto ayer, pero por ciertos motivos no pude. Así que… aquí está.

¿Cómo decir esto…? Me siento un poco intimidada u.u Aún así, la pase muy bien escribiendo esto, y espero que les guste. Si no les gustó, pues **no me interesa** (nah, mentira, háganmelo saber).

―Gato bicolor


	2. Chapter 2

**Porque bebo para olvidarte**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo II:**

Kikyo se restregó los ojos, intentando desperezarse.

―Debo cambiar mi número de teléfono.-musitó.

Suspiró. Ese día se había transformado de una manera tan drástica… Luego de haber anunciado su compromiso con Inuyasha, esa niñita había decidido hacerse la víctima y huir como si fuese la única afectada.

¡Dios! No podía dejar de sentirse culpable por seguir junto a su prometido.

No, no era por Kagome. Kikyo había hecho algo horrible, y no dejaba de lamentarse por ello. No se arrepentía, pero Inuyasha no se merecía eso.

Miró el techo, pensativa. ¿Sería correcto hablarlo con él…? Terminarían con el compromiso, eso era seguro. Deseaba haber hecho algo al respecto antes de haberlo anunciado, pero estaba tan asustada…

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Cerró los ojos y se recostó en el sofá. Seguía en la casa de los padres de Inuyasha. Finalmente, todos habían decidido ir a dormir, excepto él, quien volvió a salir a buscarla.

Y ella había decidido que no era justo para ninguno de los dos.

De pronto escuchó la puerta principal abrirse de una manera poco delicada, seguida de un gruñido furioso.

―_Inuyasha volvió…y no logró encontrarla_.-pensó.

― ¿Sigues despierta?-cuestionó Inuyasha, quien la vio justo cuando pensaba subir las escaleras. ―Pensé que habrías vuelto a tu departamento.

―Pensaba hacerlo.-respondió ella. Tragó el nudo que empezaba a formarse en su garganta. ―Pero primero debo hablar contigo.-lo miró, y él, un tanto intrigado, se sentó en el sillón de enfrente.

―Te escucho.

―Yo…-vaciló durante unos segundos. Inuyasha la miró, pidiéndole con los ojos que fuese rápida. ―No…no quiero casarme contigo.-él levantó una ceja.

Kikyo bajó la mirada.

―Al principio si quería, pero…hace unas semanas, yo…estuve con otro.-lo miró directamente a los ojos. ―Estoy embarazada, y no es tu hijo…Debí habértelo dicho antes, lo sé.

Inuyasha no dijo nada. Se levantó y caminó a la puerta principal.

― ¿Te vas? Acabas de llegar. Necesitamos hablar de esto, yo…

―No digas más.-la interrumpió. ―Está bien. Nuestra relación ya no era la misma. No habríamos funcionado.-tomó la perilla con su mano derecha. Los dedos le temblaban un poco. Se dio la vuelta. ―Si te quise, Kikyo. Pero ya no era lo mismo.

―Lo sé.-dijo ella. Sonrió de medio lado, y él le devolvió el gesto.

― ¿De quién es ese niño, de todas formas?-Kikyo se aclaró la garganta, incómoda.

―De…alguien.

―Te ayudará, ¿cierto?-preguntó él, claramente preocupado.

―Sí. Es un buen hombre, no me dejará sola.-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ella ya no sentía lo mismo por Inuyasha, pero de todas formas era difícil confesarle su infidelidad. Después de todo, no dejaba de apreciarlo. Él la miró, preguntándose si estaba bien dejarla sola, pero finalmente decidió volver a salir de la casa.

Kikyo comenzó a llorar de manera delicada. Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos. Alguien comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, y ella se sobresaltó. Izayoi la miraba de manera comprensiva.

―Mira, se te volvió a correr el rímel.-Kikyo rió, mientras tomaba una cuchara de la mesa, para evaluar su imagen.

Inuyasha caminaba apresurado por las calles. Sus dedos seguían temblando, pero esta vez no era por el "dolor" que habría supuesto la infidelidad de su prometida. No, la tristeza duró poco más de cinco minutos, o lo que demoró en darse cuenta de que, finalmente, no era él quien debía acabar con el compromiso. Además, ninguno de los dos salió herido.

Pero fue un golpe duro para su orgullo.

Apretó los dientes.

― _¿Dónde me escondería si fuese Kagome?_-pensó. Intentó imaginar a donde podría estar, pero no tenía toda la noche para revisar cada bar o antro de la ciudad.

Una risa se escuchó a lo lejos. Le pareció tan familiar que, por un momento, la pasó por alto. Pero se hizo tan presente que no pudo evitar mirar en esa dirección.

Era Bankotsu, el ex novio de Kikyo. Se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

―_Debe de estar borracho_.-dejó de mirarle el rostro. Unos pequeños brazos se sujetaban de su cuello, y el los reconoció en un instante. ― ¿Kagome? A esto se le llama tener suerte.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿no había sido demasiado fácil? Se había pasado casi toda la noche buscándola. Ni él ni su padre habían logrado encontrarla. Y ahora, con solo salir a caminar por diez minutos…

Decidió no meditarlo mucho.

Ellos doblaron la esquina e Inuyasha, desesperado por alcanzarlos, corrió detrás de ellos. Pasó junto a una cabina telefónica y sin saber porqué, miró dentro.

En el vidrió había un poco de sangre, y el teléfono estaba roto.

Siguió, esta vez caminando.

―Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?-preguntó Bankotsu.

―Ya te dije, al _protsíbulo_.

―Me duele la _epsalda_, ¿te quieres bajar?

―No.

Kagome rió. Comenzó a masajear sus hombros, a lo que Bankotsu agradeció de inmediato.

Escucharon un bote de basura caerse al suelo. Ambos detuvieron sus acciones de manera abrupta. Kagome se bajó lentamente de su espalda, y sacó un pequeño espejo que guardaba en sus pantalones.

Retomaron su camino, esta vez de manera más "cautelosa". Kagome se miró disimuladamente en el espejo (o lo intentó) pero en unos segundos olvidó porqué lo hacía y empezó a hacer muecas.

―Eres hermosa.-se burló Bankotsu.

―Cállate.-gritó ella. Le golpeó el brazo de manera amistosa.

Él sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes.

―Tienes chocolate en el diente.-rió ella. Se detuvo y le golpeó el hombro. Señaló con su dedo el cartel de neón frente a ellos y saltó emocionada.

―Ah, las _mushasha'_ de Kaede.

―Son muy amigables.-dijo ella.

―Pensé que buscábamos servicios.

Kagome lo miró boquiabierta. Negó con la cabeza y observó el local. Era una pequeña casa, sucia y mugrienta. Parecía abandonada. Aquella afirmación sería correcta de no ser por el luminoso y llamativo cartel.

―Y si no estamos buscando servicios… ¿entonces qué?

―Bueno, si tu quieres pagarle a alguna es otra cosa.-lo miró. ―Pero, el otro día, Kaede me _orfeció_ un trabajo como _baliarina_.

―Interesante…-

Izayoi arrullaba de manera maternal a Kikyo. Al principio, la joven se había rehusado a aceptar sus cariños, pero finalmente se dejó hacer. Ahora estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, con la cabeza en su regazo.

Inu No miraba la escena desde la puerta cruzado de brazos.

―Pensé que no te agradaba.-susurró él.

Izayoi sonrió, pero no respondió, ya que no sabía que decir.

Es que, ¿cómo explicarlo? Sencillamente no podía. Seguía adorando a Kagome, y deseaba que se volviese parte de su familia. Pero, por unos momentos, Kikyo le había causado… algo de lástima.

Aunque no era solo eso. Pensó que necesitaría alguien que la consolara luego de haber terminado con su hijo. Y, si era sincera, se sorprendió de verla llorando sin preocuparse de su maquillaje.

―Sango tiene razón.-musitó ella. ―No es superficial, ¿por qué se esmerará tanto en parecerlo?

Inuyasha gruñó por lo bajo. Maldijo al chocar con un bote de basura. Bajó la miraba y empezó a masajear la zona golpeada. Cuando levantó la vista, Kagome caminaba junto a Bankotsu y hablaban de manera tranquila.

―_Bien, por lo menos ya no está sobre su espalda_.-pensó.

Los miró detenerse frente a un prostíbulo, y su cuerpo se tensó automáticamente. ¿Qué querrían ellos ahí? ¿Debería entrar y averiguarlo?

―_No, los alcanzaré ahora mismo_.

Se acercó a ellos. No logró escuchar su conversación, pero cuando vio que empezaban a caminar en dirección a la entrada del lugar, tomó a Kagome en brazos y corrió lejos.

Sintió a la muchacha revolverse entre sus brazos. Dobló la esquina y vio a Bankotsu rascarse la nuca, confundido, y sonrió.

Kagome le mordió el dedo.

― ¡Mierda!-gritó. Dejó de correr y se observó la mordedura.

― ¿Inuyasha?

La ignoró y comenzó a caminar, en dirección al parque. Una vez allí, se acercó a un árbol que se alzaba majestuosamente. Se sentó en una de sus raíces y recostó a Kagome en su regazo.

― ¿Sabes cuánto te he estado buscando? ¡Eres una tonta!-la regañó. Ella se intentó levantar, pero Inuyasha no se lo permitió. La abrazó contra su pecho. ― ¡Y estás borracha!

― ¡Tú eres el que se va a casar!-sollozó. ―Pensé que te darías cuenta de mis sentimientos, pensé que estaba siendo clara.-llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Inuyasha, y él se tensó. ― ¡Pero solo te interesas por éste… mono peludo!

Inuyasha se revolvió y alejó la mano de Kagome de su zona sensible. Levantó una ceja.

― ¿Mono…peludo?

― ¡No te burles!-gritó ella.

Inuyasha rodó los ojos, pensando que Kagome nunca hablaría de ese tipo de cosas si estuviese completamente consciente.

―Te llevaré a casa.

Al día siguiente, las calles estaban atestadas de gente y tráfico. Un pequeño auto plateado se hacía paso por la ciudad, con una nerviosa Kikyo dentro de él. Jugueteaba con sus dedos en su regazo y miraba por la ventana.

De pronto el auto se detuvo frente a un edificio.

―Bien, ya llegamos.-Inu No miró por el espejo retrovisor. ― ¿Crees que Bankotsu esté en casa?

―No la pongas nerviosa.-regañó Izayoi, quien se encontraba sentada en el lado del copiloto. ― ¿Te ayudará?

―Sí, lo hará.

―Recuerda que, de todas formas, también podrías hacerlo sola.

Kikyo sonrió y se bajó del vehículo. Se limpió las manos en la falda y entró al edificio.

Dentro del automóvil, Inu No miraba confundido a su esposa.

― ¿Por qué la ayudas? Pensé que no te agradaba.

―Y no me agrada.-respondió ella. ―Pero hay que saber hasta dónde llegan esos malos sentimientos. Además hay un bebé de por medio.

―Sí, tienes razón.-dijo él, no muy seguro. ―Pero no podemos seguir involucrándonos con ella.

―Descuida, en cuanto sepamos lo que decidirá el padre de la criatura, me sentiré más tranquila.

Inu No rodó los ojos, incrédulo.

―Sí, claro. En cuanto veas que él no piensa ayudarla, te preocuparás aún más por ella y terminaremos haciendo una locura.

El teléfono móvil de Izayoi comenzó a sonar. No la estaban llamando, pero si le había llegado un mensaje de texto, de la joven que se había ido hace cinco segundos.

"_No se preocupe. Todo bajo control"_.

Sonrió y guardó el aparato en su bolso.

― ¿Quién era? ¿No contestarás?

―Era Kikyo, y no.-miró por la ventana. El edificio era iluminado por el sol de la mañana. ―Ella está bien.

Inu No suspiró.

Inuyasha observaba a Kagome dormir.

Si bien era cierto que le había dicho que la llevaría a su casa, en realidad la llevó al departamento de él, donde se encontraban en ese instante.

Él estaba sentado frente a la cama, y ella recostada. Un hilillo de baba caía por su mejilla hasta la almohada, y no sabía si reír o sentirse enternecido. No sabía que Kagome babeara al dormir.

Un rayo de sol se coló por la ventana y le llegó directamente a los ojos, haciendo que comenzara a abrirlos lentamente. Al principio, no se dio cuenta de que donde estaba, pero cuando cayó en cuenta de la situación abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y abrió la boca en busca de aire.

Inuyasha levantó la ceja.

― ¿Por qué te emborrachaste anoche?

Kagome se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

―Tengo que irme.-ignoró su pregunta y se levantó de la cama. Inuyasha se levantó del suelo y se interpuso entre ella y la puerta. ―Déjame pasar.

―Solo si contestas mi pregunta.

― ¡Ya sabes la respuesta, deja de torturarme!-Inuyasha sonrió burlonamente y la abrazó. Ella comenzó a sollozar. ― ¿Por qué me haces esto, Inuyasha? Me das esperanzas y luego te vas con Kikyo…

―No me iré con ella esta vez.-le acarició el cabello. ―Quiero estar contigo.

Kagome lo miró sorprendida durante unos instantes, pero luego frunció el ceño.

―Pues yo no quiero estar contigo. Así que déjame pasar.-se cruzó de brazos, esperando que se moviera. ―Inuyasha, no quiero interferir en tu relación.

―Ya no hay relación en la cual interferir.-Kagome abrió la boca, dispuesta a hablar pero él la interrumpió. ―Kikyo se me adelantó. Está embarazada de otro, y yo me di cuenta de que te amo.

―No quiero tenerte en mi vida de esa forma.

―Pensé que si lo querías.

―Pero quiero olvidarte. Quiero dejar de sentirme así por ti.-le golpeó el pecho con una mano. Se sintió tan débil que Inuyasha quiso reír, pero se contuvo al ver que empezaba a llorar. ― Te odio.-volvió a golpearlo.

―Golpéame si te hace sentir mejor.

Y eso hizo. Hasta que no tuvo fuerzas y cayó al suelo, sollozando y abrazándose a sí misma.

Inuyasha la observó, parado todavía, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

―Eres un tonto.

Él se sentó en el suelo, frente a ella. La abrazó y Kagome se abalanzó sobre él, sin dejar de llorar.

―Aún no quiero estar contigo.-dijo ella luego de un rato. Inuyasha se tensó. ―No me malentiendas. Es solo que… Kikyo acaba de terminar contigo.

―Está bien. No deseo forzarte a nada.

―No es solo eso.-negó ella. ―Siento como si… me estuvieses usando de reemplazo.- Inuyasha se molestó un poco. La alejó de él para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

― ¿No me escuchaste antes? No repetiré lo que dije.

―Si sé lo que dijiste.-susurró ella. ―Pero… no puedo evitar sentirme así.-bajó la mirada. ―Espero que puedas esperarme.

Inuyasha suspiró sonoramente. Le acarició el cabello.

― Todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

Bankotsu se sentía un poco confundido. Si bien era cierto que estaba borracho, recordaba haber estado con Kagome. Pero ella lo había dejado solo.

No recordaba cómo llegó a su casa. Pero ahora se encontraba allí, caminando tranquilamente en ropa interior.

Abrió la ventana para que se fuese el asqueroso hedor de la habitación y buscó su celular. No tenía llamadas perdidas, ni mensajes de texto sin leer.

El timbre sonó de pronto, haciendo que corriera en busca de unos pantalones. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a su mayor pesadilla, pero también a su mayor obsesión.

―Kikyo… ¿qué rayos…?

―Iré directo al grano.-lo interrumpió. Entró sin permiso al lujoso departamento y lo señaló con el dedo índice. ―Tú y yo estuvimos juntos hace casi dos semanas.

Bankotsu asintió, aún más confundido. ¡Dios, lo peor que podía pasarle después de una borrachera era esto! No entendía absolutamente nada.

―Y ahora estoy embarazada. Inuyasha no ha estado conmigo hace más de cuatro meses.-levantó cuatro dedos. ―Y yo, para ser sincera, no quería estar con él. Quiero…-llevó sus manos a su vientre. ―Quiero que te hagas cargo de tu hijo.

Bankotsu abrió la boca, incrédulo. Se sentía incapaz de hablar. Se sentó en la primera silla que encontró y se rascó la cabeza.

― ¿Cuándo…?

― Cinco días atrás, creo.

― ¿Lo has sabido por cinco días?

―Tenía que terminar con Inuyasha primero.

Kikyo lo miró, esperando alguna respuesta.

― ¿Y qué haremos?

― ¿Estás diciendo que…me ayudarás?-preguntó.

―Por supuesto que sí.-se ofendió un poco, pero lo ignoró. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. ― ¿Es niño o niña?

Kikyo rió.

―Todavía no podemos saberlo, tonto.

Kagome estaba sentada en su escritorio. A pesar de estar en su trabajo, no tenía nada que hacer, por lo que estaba pintando en el borde de una servilleta.

―_Oh, esto es tan divertido_.-pensó sarcásticamente.

Se recostó en la silla, recordando. Había pasado un mes desde que Inuyasha y Kikyo habían terminado, tres semanas desde que Kikyo y Bankotsu comenzaran a vivir juntos y dos semanas desde que su mejor amigo le prometiese hacer lo posible para conquistarla.

Casi todos los días le llegaba una rosa al trabajo. Odiaba las rosas, era alérgica e Inuyasha lo sabía. Pero junto a la flor le era entregada una dulce carta o un caramelo de frutilla.

Cuando era pequeña y se sentía mal, su padre le regalaba un caramelo de frutilla. Inuyasha, obviamente, debía de haberlo descubierto por algún lado.

―_Mi mamá le contó_.

Un suave toque en su puerta la distrajo. Ocultó la servilleta en su bolso.

―Pase.-Sango se asomó por la puerta. Entró y se acercó casi saltando a su escritorio.

―Tienes visitas.-canturreó.

― ¿Ah, sí?

Sango asintió.

―Adivina quién es.-Kagome iba a responder, pero Sango se adelantó. ―Olvídalo, ya no puedo esperar.-se acercó a su oído. ―Esta vez, ha querido dejarte la rosa en persona.

Kagome sonrió.

―Pues dile que pase.

Segundos después, Inuyasha entraba en su oficina. Traía una cesta de rosas en su mano, lo que hizo que Kagome rodara los ojos. Él sonrió y cerró la puerta con el pie.

Kagome se levantó de la silla y le quitó la cesta de las manos.

―Vaya manera de conquistar a una dama, caballero.-Inuyasha la miró directo a los ojos. Kagome se paró de puntillas y le plantó un corto beso en los labios.

―Sabes que detesto las rosas.

El rebuscó en su chaqueta y le extendió un caramelo de frutilla.

**¿Fin?**

**Notas de autora:**

Ya, se que el final dio asco, pero para ser sincera ando falta de inspiración. Era para completar el reto :c

Estoy consciente de que Kikyo era muy superficial, pero quería poner un momento bonito entre ella e Izayoi, por eso era "necesario" (no estrictamente necesario, pero no importa).

No quise que Inuyasha y Kagome terminaran juntos, pero amo esa pareja… ¡era inevitable!

Y bueno, lamento si no les gusta como quedó (a mí tampoco me gustó ajskasj)

―Gato bicolor


End file.
